


Wind and Leaves

by kn1ghtofh34rt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, June Egbert - Freeform, M/M, Trans MtF, its just soft aa, mtf, this is from a while ago so its not great sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kn1ghtofh34rt/pseuds/kn1ghtofh34rt
Summary: post sburb, things have been hectic and Egbert has something on their mind.
Relationships: junedave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Wind and Leaves

“You have something in your hair..can i take it out?”  
John looked over at the older boy. “Oh it's ok, i can just like-do the windy thing and blow it out..”  
Dave blushed, “no i insist.” He plucked a leaf from John’s hair.   
They sat in silence for a bit.  
Life had been crazy for them recently, between SBURB and the trolls and the alphas, they hadnt gotten to chilling with each other much.  
John had basically begged to get some quiet time with his best bro.  
“John?”   
John jumped slightly, he forgot how warm Dave’s voice felt. How much he wanted to stay wrapped in his voice forever.   
“Dave i-”  
Dave placed his hand gently on top of John’s. His words felt clumsy on his tongue. He wanted to talk to Dave about so much but couldn't put two and two together.  
John smiled. He watched as blush slowly spread up the warm hues of Dave’s face. He counted the freckles that dotted his face like stars.  
The wind blew softly.  
“I've been thinking..” John's voice seemed deep and cracked on the end. He was filled with a crushing feeling in his guts that happened too often for comfort.  
“Dave i-i'm”  
Dave opened his mouth than closed it. This was one of the few times he was rendered speechless. John didn't blame him. It's hard to hold a conversation with an idiot who can't form his words.  
“Dave. I'm trans.”  
Silence spiked through Egberts spine. Instantly, regret and doubt coursed through their stomach making them want to vomit.  
“Joh- i mean...i.. I… what do you want me to call you?” Dave's voice stuttered and John couldn't help but laugh at his clumsy words.  
“Do you think you can call me June? Just when we're alone. No one else knows.”  
“Of course June.”  
June smiled. Leaning into her friend and resting her head on his shoulder. Things were going to be okay.


End file.
